Wings Carry Through Time
by Winged Stardust Kuriboh Dragon
Summary: A few years after the arc of the story line in the Yu-Gi-Oh movie "Bonds Beyond Time", this story takes place featuring the characters Judai (Jaden) Yuki and Yusei Fudo, exploring the idea that they could've developed feelings for one another. However. This is an AU and we plan to do our version of the movie to tie into this so that it'll make sense. So yes. StarShipping. Enjoy!
1. Episode 1 - Time Travel Reverie

**Wings Carry Through Time**

* * *

><p>Hey all! Len Opal here and working on a new fanfic with my sis! So this is based off a role play we are doing. Anyway, here you go! Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1 - Time Travel Reverie<strong>

It'd been a few years since the downfall of Paradox, and slowly, the brown eyed brunette had entered a state of depression. His Winged Kuriboh tried its hardest to comfort him, but to no avail. It just couldn't seem to cheer him up, for the boy was heartbroken. He missed the one he'd met then... the one he felt a strong connection to, and he thought he'd never see him again. With a sigh, he laid back on his bunk as his soul monster trilled, "Kuri kurii!"

"Not now, Kuriboh... I just wanna be alone..." he stated as he put his pillow over his face. He was the only Duelist left in the Osiris Red Dorm, everyone else having already moved on, and that was how he liked it. After all he'd been through, he liked being alone. Realizing it could do nothing but aggravate him further, the small brown ball of fluff flew out the open window, its goal dead set in mind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another time, a tall, black haired boy stood gazing at the ruined futuristic landscape on its way to reconstruction, and... while this was good, he couldn't help but hold a small frown, his thoughts elsewhere. "Judai..." he muttered, almost at a whisper. The fact they were separated by time was agonizing, though, he didn't know why. He'd met Yugi on the same day, but he wasn't near as sorrowful over being unable to see him as he was with the Kuriboh-style haired boy. He always grew attached to his friends and valued them over everything, but... why?<p>

"Kuriii!" a small voice whistled nearby. It was very familiar...

He glanced up and lighted his gaze on it, his eyes widening slightly in shock at the creature. He recalled it was a close companion of Judai's and wondered how it was there in his time era when it should've been with the other half of its soul. "Kuriboh?"

"Kuri!" it called as it flitted down to his eye level. As a mirror to Judai's physical, mental, and emotional state, the small monster's fur was a dull shade, its wings tinged grey. It circled his head once before hovering in front of him again.

"You don't look well," he observed, his eyes showing concern.

"Kuri..." it whimpered as it landed on the ground, obviously devoid of energy, a fresh stream of blood seeping from its wrists.

* * *

><p>The brunette had spliced open one of his wrists and watched as he let the blood soak his white sheets, turning them a deep crimson. After watching this for a few moments, he gouged open his other deeper than he should have, but he didn't care. The blood flowed quickly, like a river as he laughed weakly. It no longer hurt. He'd done it so long, that it was a release. He laughed a bit more, watching it as long as he could before he passed out, the darkness engulfing him as he lost his grip on his conscious mind and fell to the bed, laying on his now crimson soaked sheets.<p>

* * *

><p>He gasped and kneeled at the creature's side. "What's going on?" he asked calmly, his expression only showing a small amount of fear.<p>

"Kuri kuri kurii..." it replied, using paw gestures and motions as it explained what was happening while it shivered slightly from the blood loss. The black haired teen's expression darkened as he listened and understood the monster's words. It was only a short while later the cream puff with wings gripped the boy's jacket and informed him he could stop Judai from any further harm to himself if he came with it through time, back to its own era and, in response, he nodded swiftly with the fire of determination in his eyes.

"Kuriiiiiiiiiiii!" it shrieked as a rift appeared in the fabric of reality. Quickly, he stepped into it, the wounded Kuriboh in his arms as he rushed to the Osiris Red Dorm and Judai with a fierce expression, the monster having gotten him within eye shot of the building. Once at the door, the little ball of fur finally slipped under, and inside, the brunette wasn't doing so well. The blood still left him in streams, and his skin briskly paled. The other quickly burst through the door, the unconscious other half of Judai's soul clutched tightly in his arms as he dashed to the boy's side. He gently placed the monster on one of the other bunks and turned his attention back to the pale brunette, quickly noting his condition. He then darted around the room for anything he could use to slow and staunch the bleeding. Once he'd found something he could use, he quickly tied it to the wounds on the smaller boy's arms and applied pressure. The flow soon began to slow somewhat as the brunette opened his brown eyes, looking around with blurred vision. Finally, his eyes rested on a figure he remembered so clearly, he couldn't believe he was actually seeing this person. "Y-Yusei...?" he asked, uncertainly. "No... I must be dead."

"No, you're not."

"...Yusei... you're really here..." he whispered hoarsely. "...Or... am I just dreaming...?"

"This is not a dream," he replied as his unwavering gaze stayed on the younger boy.

He tried to sit up, but couldn't even do so little as lift his head. He knew he'd really done a number to himself then. His head ached, his arms were numb. He couldn't feel the pain. He wanted to cry, but could no longer make tears as his depression had worsened so much. He could only stare at the crab-style haired boy with blurry eyes.

"It'll be okay..." he responded softly.

"I know that now..." he whispered quietly as he looked away. He took in his sheets and just how much blood he was laying on. It was a miracle he was even conscious, let alone alive. He'd lost so much sanguine fluid. He sighed as he once again tried to stand, only managing a split second on his feet before he fell forward.

Yusei caught him exclaiming, "Woah... careful now...! Don't fall..."

"Uhn..." he grunted as he fell unconscious again, only this time, leaning and in Yusei's arms who picked him up bridal style, heading out the door for the infirmary. Judai's breath came out in ragged bursts at uneven intervals. He was still alive, but... for how much longer...? The other's feet pounded the ground as he dashed, rushing in the direction of the infirmary while he cradled him in his arms. He knew the boy didn't have much time...

* * *

><p>There we go! Episode 1 is complete! My sis and I will update again soon~!<p> 


	2. Episode 2 - Desperation Mark

**Wings Carry Through Time**

* * *

><p>Yeah! So here we are again. Ongoing Role Plays are really hard to convert. And yeah. I know Judai seems a bit off, but it is only due to his depression. He gets better in later chapters. Yusei is on key I think... Well. I do Judai and my sis does Yusei. We both tackle the NPC's though.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2 - Desperation Mark<br>**

He hurriedly entered the building and spotted a single nurse sitting at the reception desk. "Hey! Quickly, please..." he trailed off.

The nurse glanced at him and opened her mouth in shock as what she saw surprised her. "Oh my! Take him over here, quickly now!" she shouted as he gestured towards a gurney.

He placed him on the hospital bed as the nurse called for help. A doctor, accompanied by two other nurses came rushing in as they wheeled him away for emergency examination as Yusei stayed by his side, worry etched on his features as Judai's breathing continued to slow. He had so precious little time left. The odds were definitely against them.

Yusei was eventually pushed into the waiting room. He sighed as he sat in the tiny plastic chair; he was anxious. _Judai...  
><em>  
>The surgeon went to work, stitching up the gashes in Judai's wrists. An IV was in his arm, giving him the AB+ blood he so desperately needed. The procedure lasted a long while, and by the end, bandages were wrapped around his wrists.<p>

He slumped in his chair, anxiety gnawing at him as he worried. Waiting was the worst... _Please... be okay... _Just then, the doctor opened the door and walked in; it was apparent he had news of Judai's condition. Yusei prepared himself for what was to come, whether it be good or bad... "The surgery was a success. He'll live." His eyes showed the relief mixed in with worry at those words. "He's sleeping now and shouldn't wake for a while. However, you can see him. He's in room b403." In response, the Shooting Star of Satellite stood and walked to the room, that worry still evident. When he entered the room, the Kuriboh haired boy was fast asleep and the definition of pitiful as he lied on the bed, his breathing finally regulated. He looked even younger while asleep, his mouth open slightly, but in lighter notes, his chest rose and fell normally.

Yusei sat at his side and gazed at him. He never realized how much he missed him until now. He supposed he denied it because he didn't want to come to terms with the fact that they'd never see each other again... but now that had changed. Here they were... in person. He gently laid his head on his chest and listened to his breathing, closing his eyes, just glad that Judai was there and alive.

A few hours passed by slowly as the boy lay on the bed asleep. But soon there after, he awoke with a soft grumble. He looked around and at first was unsure where he was. Gradually, he began to recall the walls and bed. The infirmary. He looked at his arm and saw the IV. With a sigh, he grabbed it and attempted to yank it out. But the other stopped him and shook his head, awoken by the sudden movement.

"Yusei?" he asked in shock. He assumed he'd only been dreaming when he'd first seen him as he'd been close to death. Yusei couldn't be there beside him. Could he? He stopped trying to pull the IV out of himself and stared at the other in disbelief, unable to see how he could be there. Was he, Judai, only hallucinating?

The other nodded and replied bluntly, "It's a good thing I got here when I did."

"I wanted to go. I thought I would never see you again. And I kept feeling pain for it. It wasn't fun. It was like a Shadow Game... like I was trapped in that darkness as it tried to eat me," he admitted. "I realized I didn't miss Yugi in the same way I missed you. It didn't hurt to think about him."

"Ah," he murmured in understanding, aware he'd felt the same way.

He shook his head as a tear traveled down his cheek as he looked at the other with a longing expression. "I...I've been skipping classes and my grades slipped more than normal. I resorted to cutting, and, in the last year, I can't count how many times I wanted to kill myself. I refused to talk to anyone and Kuriboh-Kuriboh! Is he okay?! You haven't seen him have you?! He could be in trouble because of what I did!" he cried, his mood becoming stressful as he began to think about the other half of his soul. _How could I have been so careless?! Kuriboh could be dead because of me!_

"I think he'll be fine... you are, after all."

"But..." he cut himself off, his mind drawing a blank. As he usually was these days, he was growing tired. He looked at the ceiling and tried to focus. He hated how he felt. But, he knew it wouldn't go away as long as he found himself enduring his own self loathing. He blinked a couple of times before returning his gaze to the futuristic teen beside him whose eyes shone with concern, though they also communicated something else... that things would be alright.

"Okay," he replied softly. His hands however yearned for the comfort of a blade with which he could add some more relief to his soul as he saw it. "How did you get here in the nick of time like that? Another few minutes and I would've been dead."

"Your little Winged Kuriboh... He took me through time to get to you," he answered, still gazing into his eyes.

"Kuriboh..." he sighed. "I'm glad you're here, Yusei..." The brunette then relaxed somewhat and tried to keep awake.

"Mmn," he grunted simply. "Get some rest. I'll be here."

"Mn." He nodded and closed his eyes. No sooner had he than he fell back under, and the other stayed until, eventually, he fell asleep in the chair he had pulled up to Judai's bedside.

Several hours later, the younger boy woke up in massive pain, his arms throbbing terribly. He sat up and pulled them close to his body, a grimace on his face as he let out a small cry.

He woke with a slight start as he looked around. "Huh...?" he questioned as he then turned his gaze to Judai and gasped. "Judai..." was all he said.

"My arms... augh!" he cried as sweat dripped down his face. Yusei nodded with a determined expression as he left to get a nurse.

"Yusei..." he whispered in awe as he watched the other leave the room, his jacket ruffling in a wave as he walked. Once he was gone, Judai felt the pain inflame his arms once more.

A couple of minutes later, a nurse walked in, Yusei right behind her. She spoke in a sickly sweet voice, "Oh, I'll get another IV started for the pain, okay dearie?" She began feeling Judai's arm for a good vein to use. He glared at her for a moment; he didn't like her tone.

Judai meanwhile glanced at her for a moment before casting a quick gaze in Yusei's direction. He knew something was up. That was a tone one only used to lull prey into a false sense of security, and, in response, the taller boy gave a slight nod at him as he carefully watched the suspicious nurse as she continued to work on inserting an IV. He was thinking of some excuse to stop her if he saw her do anything funny. The brunette tried to focus on something else and just then Kuriboh made a noise as it stood at Yusei's feet. It obviously didn't like this nurse either.

The nurse, whose name tag read Shanen, was just about to stick in the IV as a very miniscule smirk swept across her face; the face of an angel of death. Yusei noticed, even though the facial expression was just momentary and he walked to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey... Shanen, I'm sorry, but I was mistaken. I have brought you to the wrong room," he lied with a straight face.

"Oh well..." she said, sounding almost disappointed. "This is Judai Yuki, though... isn't it?"

_Yusei..._ the brunette thought thankfully as he just layed there in pain, watching the whole thing.

"Ah, no... This is Jaden Yuri, actually."  
>"Just be sure to not waste my time!" she screeched, holding an irritated expression. He simply nodded calmly in response, just wanting her to leave.<p>

_Jaden... Yuri? Yusei! Augh!_ he thought as he felt his cheeks flush. He caught the meaning behind the name and felt a little warm as his heart rate increased slightly. What was this feeling?!

Shanen stormed out of the hospital room, annoyed. Yusei leaned against the wall as he felt himself relax a little. He looked over at the boy once more, retaining a calm expression even as he spotted his red face. Though, his heart fluttered at Judai's reaction... he couldn't explain why.

He noticed Yusei looking at him and quickly averted his gaze. He still felt warm, but the pain was back. He winced as his Kuriboh mirrored him, feeling exactly as he felt, and the other's eyes reflected concern as he walked over to his side and stared at him.

"Don't worry. Something like this won't easily take me down! I'll be okay!" he said with his confident voice, though the smile on his face was false as if he didn't believe it.

"Kuri kuri..." trilled the small winged cute monster as it flitted up onto the bed and nuzzled the other half of its soul.

"Kuriboh..." Judai whispered softly as he held the ball of fur close, petting it gently.

"...I know you don't believe that. I can see right through that facade of yours," he stated matter of factly, the worry in his eyes unfaltering. "Kuriboh gave you away from the very start."

"It's alright, Yusei." He looked at the small half of himself as it wiggled its way under the blanket and popped its cute head out, looking right at him. "Hehheh," he chuckled weakly. He wore a ghost of a smile, though he did still worry, as evident with his eyes. His mind wandered to the nurse Shanen, questioning just what she intended to do to Judai. A few moments later, the courageous teenager fell asleep, holding the Winged Kuriboh like a stuffed animal.

Several minutes passed, and Shanen walked in exclaiming, "Okay yeah! It's time to change this patient's bandages." In response, Yusei looked over at her with a slight grimace, his eyes intense. "You need to leave, sweetie," she drawled, almost low and threatening if not for the cutesie phony voice she used.

"I will not," he stated firmly. "You can change his bandages in my presence."

"Hmm... really? ...I could report you for giving me a false name, you know," she sneered sarcastically.

"Huh...? What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play stupid with me!" she snarled loudly.

"...Mn... Whaz goin on...?" he groaned groggily, the noise having woken him up.

He glanced at him for a short moment, his eyes showing some fear and urgency before turning his head back to her and responding, "What are you talking about...?"

She hissed, "You know what! If you don't leave, then I'm reporting you for giving false information!" In his mind, he knew he would have to think of something, and fast. The situation was only escalating...

"H-Hey... hol up a moment... Don't make 'im leave... jus calm down so I can sleep..." he mumbled.

"See... he even wants me to stay," he attempted to reason.

"Blah blah blah... He's half asleep! Changing his bandages will only take a moment..." she cooed in a creepy way.

"No, I'm staying. If changing his bandages doesn't take that much time, then there's no point in me leaving this room."

"...Whatever," she said as she gave up on isolating Judai for the moment; though, there will be plenty more chances to kill him in the future... Just then, an idea popped into her mind as she did her job and left.

"Wha she up to...?" Judai muttered. "She wants me alone for...some reason... mnn..." He adjusted the position of his arms as he tried to get the pain to go away.

"Yes..." was the only word he said. He was in deep thought as he wondered what to do; he knew she would return... and that when she did, it would not go well...

"Augh..." he whimpered as he winced in pain. He hated his condition, and with Yusei finally there- he felt weak and useless.

He stared at him, his eyes mirroring the emotions he felt; anxiety and worry. What bothered him most at the moment, was that creepy suspicious nurse. "Judai..." he muttered softly.

"What's up, Yusei?" he asked as his Winged Kuriboh nuzzled into his bare chest.

He blinked as he was brought out of his reverie and asked, "Did I say your name out loud...?" He was slightly embarrassed, though he didn't show it.

"Yeah," he replied as he drifted back to sleep. A few minutes later, Kuriboh pulled down the blanket revealing Judai's small, bare chest as the ball of fluff had gotten too hot. "Kuri!"

He swallowed sharply as he caught sight of Judai's beautiful bare chest as a light pink appeared on his cheeks, so light that it would hardly be noticed. His heart raced for a moment, and he wondered why... Why did he find his torso so... appealing?

The next morning Yusei was sound asleep in the bedside chair, his head on Judai's chest.

The brunette had woken up a few minutes before and blushed at the sight. Yusei was asleep against him... on his bare skin... He wasn't sure why the contact made him have that same feeling as yesterday but... here it was.

He awoke, he eyes slowly opening, and he groggily gazed into Judai's eyes as he lifted his head up and yawned.

Judai's face was flushed as he looked at the other. "Mornin', Yusei."

Yusei nodded. Just then, two nurses walked in, one of them being Shanen.

"Goooood morning you two!" the other nurse exclaimed happily. She was holding a tray of breakfast and set it down in Judai's lap and left just as quickly as she had entered. Shanen didn't say a word... she only glanced back at Yusei as she left, her eyes ruthless.

Judai pushed the tray away, completely not hungry. He only sighed once before pulling the blanket up and covering his chest.

He looked back at Judai, ignoring the glare Shanen gave him and asked, "Are you not hungry?"

"Not really," he responded as he resumed petting the sleeping Winged Kuriboh nestled on his chest.

"Ah..." he said, not saying much in response as his eyes flickered with concern once again as the boy pulled the small monster into his arms and nuzzled it with his head, a very faint smile on his face.

He relaxed a little, crossing his legs as he sat in the chair and continued to stare, seeming to space out into his thoughts as he did.

A few minutes passed, and Shanen returned along with two men in white coats. Her eyes flashed at Yusei, a maliciousness shining in them, as if she wanted him dead. He caught the gesture, his eyes widening by a fraction as he realized he was being targeted. _What!? Wasn't she... after Judai? ...Wait. She knows I'm protecting him..._

Judai looked up as well, catching the glimpse. Quickly, his eyes darted to Yusei with alarm in them. Something was wrong!

One of the men in white asked, "Would you pray, tell us your name again...?"

He looked confused at this odd question, yet answered anyway. "It's Yusei Fudo."

"Hmm... that's strange," the other man remarked. "That name doesn't appear in any of our records, on and off this island."

"In other words, that name does not exist," Shanen stated matter of factly, almost with a sneer.

"..." was Yusei's response as he had partially figured out where the nurse was going with this.

"Come on. Leave him alone. You've had it out for him since the start. How about this. Duel me. If I win, you all leave Yusei alone," he responded in an upbeat tone against how he felt.

The nurse paused for a moment, almost as if she was considering that offer... if not for how taunting the motion seemed. "Now, now. Rest your little head; you need to recover. This guy, whoever he really is, has nothing to do with you," she giggled falsely.

"He's a friend. As a duelist, you should honor the call to battle. My Elemental Hero Deck will see to Yusei's freedom!"

"Mm, mm, mm..." She waved her finger at him. "If you'll excuse me, I have a job to do." Yusei glared at her, offended by her disrespect of the Duel Monsters card game. She gave no reaction.

"Umm, Sir, are you sure that's your real name?" the first gentleman asked, addressing Yusei once more. He gave a single nod, positive of the knowledge of his own name.

The other man shook his head as Shanen responded, "Oh dear, oh dearie... He's so sure of that fake name. He must be stuck in a delusion, the poor guy..." Yusei's eyes visibly widened as the knowledge of what the scheming nurse's plan was as he stood up from his chair, ready to escape if necessary. The two men in white coats stepped towards him, prepared to restrain him.

Judai was taken aback from her lack of honor, but he caught onto the scheme as well as soon as she'd said 'fake name'. "Yusei!"

He swiftly veered to the left, attempting to avoid the guys, but the other caught one of his arms as the first circled around and grabbed him. Shanen stood there, preparing a needle, adjusting it to the right dosage to knock him out. He wrestled fiercely with the two men, but they were able to pin him to the ground as he let out a grunt, continuing to struggle as they held him down. She was almost done with preparing the right dosage...

"Yusei! Let him go!" the brunette protested, angrily.

"Kuriii!" the Winged Kuriboh squealed as it watched. It tried to knock the syringe out of Shanen's hand with a dive toward her.

_Kuriboh!_

The syringe almost fell out of her hand, but she saved it, wondering why she was being clumsy at a time like this. She had a sedative to administer, after all... Yusei grunted as he wriggled desperately in their grasp. One of the men rolled up his sleeve as Shanen edged closer saying in fake sympathy, "Shhh... It'll be okay... This will only hurt a bit." Yusei saw the demonic gleam in her eyes as she pushed the needle in.

"Agh..." he grunted as the substance in the syringe released into his bloodstream. He continued to fight them, even as his head became fuzzy, and his vision blurred. "Judai..." was the last word he said before slipping into unconsciousness. Shanen disposed of the used needle as she went to get a stretcher. The men remained with the knocked out Yusei, silent as they waited.

"Wait! Let him go!" he cried desperately, knowing he was in no position to do anything.

The white coat men ignored him as the evil nurse wheeled in the gurney. They lifted Yusei onto it and followed her as she pushed him out of the room, heading for the psych ward.

"Kuriboh. Follow them!" he ordered.

"Kuri kuri!" it responded as it did as bidden.

In the psych ward they wheeled him into an isolated room and put him on the bed. They locked him down, putting his arms and legs in the leather restraints. The small group of three left to register their new patient.

"Kuri!" it growled as it saw what happened and attempted to free Yusei, but wasn't strong enough! It shook him to try and wake him up, but even that was proving futile. In defeat, it returned to Judai and reported.

_So that's where they took him. When I can get out of this bed... I'll get him out._

A few hours later, Yusei awoke, slowly opening his eyes to a blurry, spinning room. He glanced around, groggily trying to get a bearing on his surroundings as he tried to move his arm, but he could not. Confused, he attempted to move his other appendages only to find the same result. He blinked twice as he noticed he could only joggle them around a bit. _ _Where... am I...? Why can't I... move? __He tried very hard to concentrate, but couldn't. His head was way too fuzzy...

A few days passed and Judai was finally able to walk again. He decided to pay Yusei a visit and grabbed his jacket, leaving his shirt off and the red Osiris Dorm jacket open. He didn't care how he looked. He just wanted to see his friend again, though he could admit he felt different around him. It was a feeling unlike he got from his normal friends. With Winged Kuriboh at his side, he walked the halls of the infirmity to the psych ward.

Shanen exited the small, isolated room walking into the halls looking content. She may have missed her chance with Judai, but oh well... Yusei was a good substitute, and, it was a nice change of pace, insulin not being the drug of choice this time. She knew he was almost done for, perhaps needing one or two more injections at most or even none at all. Watching his steady decline was fun, and maybe... just maybe she might keep this method of death in use.

Judai glanced at her smug expression and grew worried as he walked into the room after knocking. "Oi, Yusei!"he said cheerily, before seeing the condition of him. "Uh?! Yusei!" He rushed over to his side and shook him a bit rough. "Hey! Yusei! Wake up!"

Yusei was a little pale with dark circles under his eyes; his muscular arms had bruises from the many attempts he made to free himself from the leather restraints. He half opened his eyes and blinked once before gradually opening them all the way. His eyes seemed kind of dull as he slowly looked around, his vision blurry. He thought he heard someone say something, but... did he..? He wasn't sure. He felt very sluggish. He decided to turn his head in the direction of the voice; he saw someone and tried to focus, but he couldn't make him out... "Hu..h...?"

"Yusei. I'm busting you out of here," he said as he went to each of the restraints and undid them. "We have to hurry!"

His sight focused some, and he saw... Was that... Judai? He blinked slowly and mumbled out, "Ju..dai...?"

"Yeah. Who else would be awesome enough to stage a rescue like this? Come on! Sooner we're out, the more amazing! With each second I feel the fire of challenge burn in my veins!"

"Mmm... rescue... We... ge... out of... here...?" he muttered groggily. With his limbs free from the restraints, he tried to sit up, but struggled as his body felt like jelly. He eventually succeeded in sitting up, though, the room was now spinning faster as his head ached.

He put his arm under Yusei's shoulder to support him. "Yep! And I'll lead us to victory!"

He slowly nodded, his head drooping heavily as he blinked. He gradually tried to stand as he wobbled, the room circling around him faster, making him dizzy.

"Awright! Let's go!" he said as he carefully busted open the window.

"O...kay..." He struggled to keep his eyes open as they kept closing when he was trying to stay awake. His vision blurred once more as he leaned into Judai; he could hardly stand.

He was really worried but didn't let it show as he helped him through the window. "Come on, Yusei! You can do it!"

He stumbled out the window with Judai's help, and then he blacked out momentarily, slumping against him.

"Yusei!" he shouted as he shook him.

His eyes blearily blinked open as he groggily retook in his surroundings. His dull eyes came across Judai again as he slowly blinked once more. "Ju..d..." he struggled to say as he shakily stood once more before his legs gave way, no longer having the strength to hold him up, even with Judai's help.

"YUSEEEEIII!" he cried as he held him. "No! You're not dead!"

He looked at him as everything spun; as everything tinged darker. "Judai..." he managed to say as he reached out to him, willing his arm to move as the overdose of medicine fought against him.

"Yusei! You can't give up! Hang on! Heroes always survive!" he said as tears began to cloud his field of vision.

_Judai, I'm sorry... _is what he wanted to say. No... he wanted to say more, but couldn't. Instead, all he could get out, was a bunch of mumbling noises as his body grew numb. His arm fell back to his side, all strength completely gone as he slumped. He gazed at him as the darkness grew, his darkened eyelids drooping halfway before he went to oblivion. The light from his eyes were gone, even though they were partially open... still seeming to look at Judai.

His eyes widened in alarm. "Yusei?! YUSEEEEIII!" he cried in vain. His heart broke again as he saw the life leave the older teen. He was gone...

* * *

><p>Tada! I know. You all are mad about this, but don't worry. No spoilers here, but stay tuned! Get it? Tuned? No? Ah, okay! xD LOL OMG I'm having a bit too much fun on these Authors notes and foot notes. Maybe I should stop before I tick all of you off. x'D Okay! I'm done! Len Opal OUT! See ya next time~!<p> 


	3. Episode 3 - Duel of the Ages

**Wings Carry Through Time**

* * *

><p>Once again, we're here to upload the next part. I know the last one may have made some or a lot of you mad, but, meh. Don't worry about Yusei. Judai's gonna figure out something as evident in the first few lines here. So, sit back and enjoy the third episode.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3 - Duel of the Ages<strong>

Judai held the other in his arms, crying for all it was worth. He didn't know why it hurt so much seeing Yusei's limp, lifeless body, but... it did... "Kuri!"

"Wh-what... K-Kuriboh..?" he asked through his hysterical tears.

"Kuri kuri kuri! Kuri!"

"Then let's do it! If we can stop this-" he let the sentence hang.

"Kuriiiiiiiiii!" it cheered as it popped open a riff in the fabrical essence that wove together time and space.

Yusei stood in the infirmary room; when he gazed at the bed, he noticed it was empty. _Huh..? Wasn't Judai there just a second ago? _He blinked twice, wondering if he was just hallucinating that no one was there but no... nothing. He looked around, kind of confused. Just then, a sharp noise rent the air in the room as Winged Kuriboh let the brunette into the time. Judai appeared in the room by the window, one foot downward facing, the other brought up, and his arms were out at his sides like wings. His head was tilted down and his eyes were closed as his jacket billowed as if caught in a breeze.

His eyes widened at the spectacle as he blinked once again, confusion etched into his features. "...Judai..?"

"Yusei. We have to get out of here now! In five minutes from now, exactly, Shanen will return to take you to the psychiatric ward with two guys in white. And in three days time, she will have overdosed you to death. I don't have time to explain right now, but, I'll fill you in later. We gotta go!" he said hurriedly, hoping Yusei would believe him as they had both time traveled before.

He nodded, even though he was really, really confused, but he trusted Judai, so he didn't question anything and prepared to follow him wherever he intended to go.

He popped open the window to escape and inclined his head. "You go before me."

He gave a single nod in response and did as he was told, climbing out the window.

He followed after and led the way back to his dorm. Once inside, he locked the door and went about packing his things. "They'll come looking for the both of us. We have to leave on the next boat shipping out of here. Stow aways. But we can do it!" he explained. "As I was going to say though. I'm from the future three days from now. In that future, you died. Winged Kuriboh brought me back to that point in time to save you. And I did!"

Yusei believed him as he blinked once and asked, "When does the boat leave?"

"Uhh. Ten minutes."

He nodded as he said, "Ah."

"Or. You probably need to go back to your time..." he said as he looked away. At least Yusei would be free in his own era; he wouldn't be a fugitive like Judai.

He shook his head. He couldn't just leave him like this; they were looking for Judai because of him, and there was no way he would leave him behind.

"Yusei! I don't want you dying on me again! Seeing it once was enough! If not for Kuriboh, I would've killed myself to die beside you! I can't see you like that again!" he yelled as tears began to fall. The next line he spoke was soft and choked. "I can't lose you. And I know that now."

He stepped forward and pulled him into an embrace saying, "I'm not leaving you. Come with me... to my time period."

Again, he felt warm. Why? He wasn't sure. He just knew that what Yusei said had made him feel lighter, as if the years of depression he had suffered were non-existent. "S-sure."

"Let's go then," he said softly, as he stared intensely into Judai's eyes. He didn't know why, but... it seemed like he could gaze into them forever and remain content. He really couldn't explain the feeling he had, hugging him either...

Judai nodded and looked at Kuriboh who trilled and created the riff.

He stepped into it, looking back at Judai, a tiny smirk on his face.

He looked around the dorm for what he knew to be the last time. He wasn't sure if he was ready to up and leave with Yusei, but he saw it as his next greatest adventure. He turned his brown eyes on the other and followed him, a little self-conscious about his bare chest showing.

When they materialized, Yusei glanced around and immediately recognized the area; it was the rundown dump of Satellite.

"Woah! This is awesome! Not too crowded and very recycled," he observed with a grin, though his eyes still showed the lost expression of depression.

"This is Satellite," were the only words he used as he introduced the area; no more adjectives, or anything else really to describe the area. He was silent after that; he saw the contradiction Judai's eyes had to his cheery attitude.

"Awesome!" he replied in his upbeat manner, but when he thought Yusei wouldn't catch it, his smile faded and he stared at the ground dejectedly.

He looked at him, his eyes wavering as he said, "Why do you pretend...?"

"Pretend?" he repeated, aware he'd been caught. Yusei knew he didn't feel his own words and called him out on it. Though he wanted to be sure he understood correctly and answered his question with a question. "What do I pretend on?"

"When you speak, you use an upbeat tone but... it rings hollow. Your eyes say what your words don't. So... why?"

"...I don't want to bring down your awesome mood. Don't worry about me, Yusei! I'm awright!" he responded falsely. He really didn't want the other involved for... whatever reason. He wanted to see crab hair give calm and cheerful responses.

"...No, you're not," he stated as if it was obvious despite the false positive tone Judai used.

"What do you want me to say? I've been depressed and slowly getting worse since you left after we defeated Paradox with Yugi! I'm awright! Okay?" His tone was still upbeat even as he said this, but, once again, it fell with a dull resonance.

..." was all he uttered as he stared, seeming to look right though him. _You're not alright. I know you've been cutting..._

After a little while, he stopped as he spotted something sharp. With a smile, he picked it up and sliced just beside his vein so as not to mortally injure himself again before Yusei could even have time to react.

"Stop," he commanded sternly, his eyes fierce as he reached his hand out.

"But it's awesome! It gets rid of some of my pain!" he said in that same upbeat tone, a real smile on his face this time as he cut a bit deeper.

"Kuri...!" Winged Kuriboh whimpered out in pain.

"...Doing something that almost killed you isn't "awesome" as you put it," he spoke intensely, his serious eyes showing anxiety.

"But... it hurts... This gets rid of some of my pain..."

"Kuri..." Judai's soul monster trilled fearfully as it flew toward Yusei and nuzzled him, begging him to help the brunette.

His eyes were sorrowful as he spoke, "That day... when Kuriboh took me to your era, I thought I had lost you... and that feeling shook me to my core. You were very pale... I almost thought you were dead!" The feeling had stuck with him... it was more intense than with anyone else; that was how badly it affected him, and it showed in his eyes.

"...Yusei..." He dropped the metal and gripped his arm, feeling that familiar trickle of blood as he gazed back at the other.

He said nothing more as he returned his gaze, the emotions expressed by his eyes remaining the same, as the other felt the overwhelming need to be held by him, even though he still couldn't explain why... So, staring into Judai's eyes, he walked over and gently took him in his arms, hugging him without saying a single word.

He felt his color rise as Yusei wrapped his arms around him. Instantly, the boy in the red jacket felt both calmer and excited at the same time. He wasn't sure if he should hug back, but he slowly embraced the other as well, tightly holding onto him.

Yusei closed his eyes as he felt the arms of the other wrap around him. He felt an odd feeling in his chest that he couldn't explain at the moment, though he knew he kind of liked it.

Judai didn't want to let go, but he knew eventually he would have to. He closed his eyes and nuzzled against the more muscular chest, and the crab haired boy felt his cheeks heat a smidgeon at this action. "Eh... Yusei... gomen..." he apologized without honorifics as he let go and pulled his jacket tighter, his bare chest freezing from the breeze off the river separating the Satellite from Neo Domino City, his cheeks red.

"It's fine. Why don't I introduce you to my friends..?" he asked, noticing how cold Judai was without his shirt.

"Awright!"

He gave a slight nod as he led the way to the rundown old house with showers and light fixtures that actually worked!

He stayed close behind him, his Winged Kuriboh in his arms, as they arrived at the shack house thing.

"Hmm? Oh! Taka, Nerve, Blitz! Yusei's back! Yusei!" called Rally as he ran to and bumped the tall boy on the arm before taking notice of the other. "Who's this?"

"Etto... Boku wa namae Yuki Judai," he responded peppily and groggily, as Yusei gave a slight nod while glancing from one boy to the other.

"Nice to meet you, Judai-kun! My name's Rally! If there's anything you need, I'm your guy!"

"Awright!" he replied as he swayed heavily, his eyes lidding. "Uhn..." A bit of his blood ran down his fingers and splattered to the ground.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Rally asked in concern as Judai lurched toward the floor again.

"Yeah! I'm awright!"he stated as he lurched a third time, his eyes losing their pupils.

"Kuri!" the Kuriboh shouted in alarm.

"Judai..." the oldest murmured as he steadied him.

"Yu...sei..." he whispered right before fainting.

"Kuri! Kuri kuriiiii! Kuri!" the furry feathered puff ball shrieked in worry as its other half fell unconscious.

"Eh?! What happened to him, Yusei?!" the bushy haired boy exclaimed.

His eyes widened a bit as he gasped. He made sure Judai didn't fall as he carefully picked him up, bridal style, and looked at Rally and said, "He's bleeding from a cut." He took him inside and laid him on the couch; he then went to get something to put on the cut to stop its bleeding.

Once Yusei returned and began dressing the wounds, the brunette woke up, his golden eyes taking in the other. "HEY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! THINK YOU CAN JUST DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, HUH?!" he yelled in a slightly deeper voice full of attitude as he jerked his skinny arm back, a darker, cruel expression on his face.

He stepped back, a bit shocked as he blinked. It was then that he noticed the glowing eyes Judai had. _What? His eyes... are_ glowing!?

He sat up and glared before blinking and gripping his head. His voice was his own as he begged silently to no one in particular. "Please... stop... leave me alone..."

Retaining his worried expression he stood and watched silently, his mouth slightly agape. _Just what exactly is going on here!?_

"...Stop..." he whimpered as his eyes changed golden again. "THAT JERK NEEDS TO LEARN HIS PLACE!" His eyes turned a different color then, mismatched with one teal and amber. "He isn't bad. He can sense duel spirits." Again, the golden eyes returned. "HE TOUCHED ME! AND YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO TELL ME TO STOP, WORTHLESS, SOFT BRAT!" Finally, his brown eyes shone as he gripped his head tighter and curled in on himself. "Please... no more...stop it..."

His mouth pulled into a small frown as his confusion grew. _Different personalities...!?_

Finally, he seemed to calm down and slowly lowered his hands off his head. He breathed slowly as he tried to get ahold of himself again. After a while, he looked at Yusei and sighed. "I'm sorry. I never wanted you to see any of that. I'm sorry. It just gets worse as my mood does..."

"...What is "it" exactly?"

Mmnn... Well..." he sighed before he continued. "They're different souls that reside in me. This is how I normally am. Myself. When my eyes turn teal and amber, Yubel takes over. She's a duel spirit I fused with. Then there's Hao. He's the spirit of the malicious Supreme King... That's the golden eyes..."

"Ah."

"I'm sorry, Yusei." The boy looked away as his Kuriboh landed on Yusei's head.

"Kuri!" it trilled happily.

"It's fine," he said as he slightly glanced up with his eyes at the winged creature.

Judai nodded once as he laid back against the couch. He closed his eyes and sighed while his soul monster knitted his little paws in the dark hair, a noise somewhat like a cooing laugh escaping it.

He blinked and stared up at the flying little puff ball before looking back at Judai as he lay.

He opened his own eyes, brown in color again as he stared up at the ceiling. The boy was definitely showing deep emotion in his eyes, that depression evident even though a smile shone dully on his soft features.

"Hey, Judai... duel me."

"Eh? Awright!" he replied, a fire blazing up in his eyes. He of course would say yes. He always wanted to have a duel against Yusei since they dueled side by side against Paradox.

"Ah," he nodded as he headed out the door, glancing at him as he did.

With a grin, he followed, his duel disk on his arm. Once in a suitable area, Judai grinned at the other from across the playing field. "My turn! Draw!" he called as he drew a card and placed it in his hand under the duel disk. With his other hand, he took a card from his hand. "I summon Elemental Hero Featherman in Defense Mode! Then, I place one card facedown. Turn endo. Oi, Yusei! Don't hold back!"

He nodded then said, "Ore no turn! Draw!" He epically drew a card and placed it in his hand. "I summon Bolt Hedgehog in Defense Mode and place two cards face down. Turn endo."

"Boku no turn! Draw!" he said as once again, he drew a card. "Next, I summon Elemental Hero Burst Lady in Attack Mode!" _One of those may be a trap... or both... I won't attack._ "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Ore no turn! Draw! I summon Shield Warrior in Defense Mode, and I place another card face down. Turn endo."

"Ah, Yusei! Only two turns in and I feel the blazing fire of battle! This is a really fun duel! Boku no turn!" as soon as he placed his hand on the top of his deck, he heard the cry of his companion. "Awright. I'll put my faith in you. I summon Winged Kuriboh in Defense Mode! Next, I'll lay one card face down. Turn endo."

"Ah," He nodded, a small smile momentarily sweeping across his face. "Ore no turn! Draw! I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode. On the turn this card's summoned, Speed Warrior's attack doubles." Electricity bolts around the monster as its strength doubles. He lifts his hand and shouts, "Go, Speed Warrior, attack his Elemental Hero Burst Lady!"

"I activate the Trap Card Negate Attack!" he said as he swooped his hand out beside him.

His head tilted very slightly to the side as Speed Warrior stopped its assault. "I place another card face down. Turn endo."

"Boku no turn! Draw!" _Transcendent Wings... Ahhah!_ "First, I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Burst Lady and Elemental Hero Wingman! Come! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" As this move was executed, a light, upbeat theme full of cheer and hope began to sound all around them. "Hey! Yusei! Get ready! Flame Wingman! Battle! Attack his Speed Warrior!"

He put his hand out, fingers splayed as he shouted as he stared ahead with intensity, "Reveal trap card: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This card negates the first declared attack from my opponent for three turns."

"Nice move, Yusei! I'm really fired up! Oh man! It's amazing! You are a truly awesome duelist! I am stoked to be facing such a true challenger! I place one card face down. Turn endo!" He had a real smile on his face as he watched the other in fascination.

He smiled, his eyes lighting up some as he said, "Ore no turn! Draw!" He plucked the card out and glanced at it. Junk Synchron; he smirked slightly. "I switch Speed Warrior into Defense Mode and play Junk Synchron in Attack Mode! Clustering wishes will become a new, shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arise, Junk Warrior! For each level two or below monster under my control, Junk Warrior's attack increases equal to the attack power of the monster." Junk Warrior's attack upped to 3200. "Battle!" he shouted with fire in his eyes.

"Quick Play Spell Card: Transcendent Wings! When my opponent declares an attack, I can negate that attack by sending two cards to my Cemetery and evolving Winged Kuriboh to Winged Kuriboh Level 10! Next, the original attack power of all your face up monsters in Attack Mode will be deducted from your Life Points as those cards are destroyed! Not bad, eh, Yusei?" he asked with a grin as his eyes became the mismatch teal and amber of Yubel.

He grunted as Junk Warrior was destroyed and his life points fell. "Ah," he uttered as he gave a slight nod. "Turn endo."

His eyes reverted to normal as he drew another card to start his turn. "I play Elemental Hero Clayman in Attack Mode! Then, I flip Winged Kuriboh Level 10 to Attack Mode and target Speed Warrior! That Scrap Metal Scarecrow of yours blocks my attack, so I'll attack again with Clayman to get rid of that Trap Card. Now! Flame Wingman! Attack his Speed Warrior!"

His eyes wavered as he was impressed by Judai's move.

"Turn endo!"

"Ore no turn!" He drew a card; the one he needed and smirked. "Activate Spell Card: Tuning! I add one Synchron Tuning monster to my hand at the cost of the topmost card on my deck. Come out, Nitro Synchron! Bolt Hedgehog's effect activates! I can special summon this card if it is in the graveyard." Bolt Hedgehog appears on the field. "Clustering wishes draw together to create a new force! Become the path the light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Nitro Warrior! I play from my hand, Fighting Spirit! For each monster on your field, Nitro Warrior gains 300 Attack Points!" The monster roared as it powered up all the way to 4700. "Go Nitro Warrior! Attack his level 10 Winged Kuriboh!"

"Kuriiii!" the monster shrieked as it was destroyed.

"Ahh!" Judai yelled as he lost all of his Life Points from that overkill attack. He instantly began laughing. "Yusei! That was an awesome duel! Thank you for showing me your fullest! It was awesome!"

"Ah," he uttered as he gave a light nod and smiled.

* * *

><p>See? Yusei's alive and kicking! xD Get the little joke there? Anyway. That Duel took us six hours to do cuz we were looking up their cards and trying our hardest to stay in character. I think it was awesome. While we were doing it, we had no idea who was going to win, and there was a time we were pretty sure Judai was going to, but we remembered Yusei's insanely amazing habit of drawing just the card he needs when in a tight spot. That led to the whole massive turn around that ended it. So yeah! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it! Len Opal OUT! See ya then~!<p> 


	4. Episode 4 - Poor Reception

**Wings Carry Through Time**

* * *

><p>Here we are yet again with the fourth episode. Yes. Awesome. Here we go!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 4 - Poor Reception<strong>

"Kuri!" the puff ball said as it nuzzled its partner.

"Kuriboh..." Judai replied as he held the small monster tightly. The sorrow returned to his eyes, the fire from battle having left him. He stroked the soft fur with downcast eyes, and Yusei's smiled faded as he observed the scene before him.

"Kuri..." Winged Kuriboh trilled softly as it looked up at the boy, catching his mood as it felt it too. The boy in red sighed as he lightly tightened his grip on the ball.

Crab hair blinked as he remembered he needed to travel to Neo Domino City for the Fortune Cup Tournament. "Judai... I have somewhere I need to go."

"Great! Where? I'm tagging along!" he responded, giving the other no option. He was going whether Yusei liked it or not. On his face, a grin appeared, though it was false again. He still clutched his soul monster in his arms, as if he was afraid to let go of the one part of his own self that was still whole and complete, not weighed down by depression, or taken up by the dwelling of another person or spirit's soul.

A small frown formed on his features as he said, "Neo Domino City. I'm entering the Fortune Cup Tournament..." His eyes wavered with a mixture of anger and worry.

"A tournament? Why don't you seem excited?"

"Blackmail," he outright stated. "If I don't enter the tournament, something will happen to them...!" Anxiety was visible not only in his eyes, but but also in the way in which his mouth was turned down.

"What?! Anyone who blackmails for gain has no honor!" he replied with a slight worry in his eyes. If this person had it out for Yusei... _Who would do this?!  
><em>

The blackette simply nodded, his expression not changing.

"Mmn... Well, let's go! We have to save your friends!"

"Ah," he remarked as he went to get his D-Wheel ready.

"Your D-Wheel? Oh! So desu ka! We're riding out on that?" he asked, his eyes alight. The other gave a single nod as he began working with it. After a couple of minutes the D-Wheel was ready to ride; he got on it and then slightly inclined his head, motioning for Judai to get on behind hi who nodded and got on behind the taller, older teen, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Awright! Let's go!" He carefully laid his head on the other's back. He felt tired, the result of his depression, but he tried to ignore it and remain seemingly upbeat. He glanced back at the smaller boy, the feeling of his arms wrapped around him made his heartbeat increase slightly as he revved up the engine and headed off. Why did he feel this way when the brunette touched him...? That was one question he didn't have the answer to at the moment. At the roar of the engine, the Kuriboh-haired boy yawned, the sound seeming to lull him to sleep. He found himself nuzzling Yusei and jerked himself awake, quickly stopping himself as he blushed like a rose. Yusei, however, didn't notice as he continued forward, dead set on getting to Neo Domino City. Just then, an engine roared behind then as a voice sneered, "I will follow you to the ends of hell, Satellite Scum!" A hint of anger and annoyance flashed in his eyes as he recognized the owner of that tone.

"Eh? Who is he talking to? He better not be calling you that," he stated as he looked behind them and saw the voice's owner.

Ushio caught up, now beside Yusei and glared directly at him. "I will KILL YOU this time!" He sped up his D-Wheel, not having any time for the crazy, obsessed cop's nonsense.

"Kill you? What's wrong with that guy? Or do I even wanna know?" Judai asked, a slight creeped out expression on his face as he allowed Yubel's eyes to show and looked at the officer with an imitation evil smirk.

Ushio spun out a bit, caught off guard by the mismatched glowing eyes of Judai, but he regained control. Yusei, however, had taken advantage of the mishap and was too far away to catch up to. He resorted to screaming, "Satellite Scum! You will die, I swear it!" Yusei ignored him, concentrating on getting to his destination as he shook his head in response to Judai's question.

Judai laughed as he let his eyes shoot gold while looking at Ushio and then brown again, just to keep the guy off guard long enough for Yusei's sake. He was actually having fun with this trivial matter.

Ushio stopped his D-Wheel in its tracks wondering to himself if he had gone crazy when he saw yet another eye color on Judai as they disappeared from sight. Yusei kept speeding along, almost to the city, and after a while, he stopped his D-Wheel, glancing back at Judai, his eyes seeming to tell that they've arrived.

"So this is Neo Domino City up ahead? AWESOME!" he marveled to which the other nodded as the brunette kept his grip on Yusei's waist, feeling triumphant at his little successful game with Ushio. He looked around more and kept his arms tight around Yusei. Winged Kuriboh however decided it wanted to play a little game itself. It carefully made sure only Yusei could hear it as it told him how Judai felt about him, keeping the depressed boy's best interests in his mind. It knew how he felt whenever Yusei hugged him and how his true feelings were, and it desperately wanted this depressed mood to leave the other part of his soul. In response, his eyes widened in surprise. Judai really... felt that way about him? Then it clicked; the answer to his feelings were right in front of him... His eyes lit up with the realization that he felt the same way, though, he didn't know what to say or how to react.

Judai realized his soul monster was chatting up a storm, but couldn't make out what it said, so rather than wait, he asked right then and there as it was peculiar for Kuriboh to do such a thing. "Oi, Yusei! What's up?"

"Ah, I..." he trailed off, a very light pink on his cheeks as he looked back at him.

"Hm?! What?! Tell me while we have a bit of daylight on our sides!" he begged in a whiny, childlike tone.

He swallowed sharply, unsure if he should outright confess his feelings or not... even if Judai shared them.

He kept staring at him, trying his best to use the intimidation Yusei always gave off with his staring when it was apparent he was serious about getting an answer or explanation out of someone. He hoped his attempt was good enough, but secretly doubted it.

He blinked a couple of times at the kind of intense stare Judai gave him before saying, "I like you," point blank as his eyes shimmered with emotions stronger than the words he used to describe it.

He saw the true emotions behind the words glimmer in Yusei's eyes and blushed crimson, as deep a shade as his jacket at it. He wondered if he should say how he felt as well, now finally able to understand those feelings he got whenever around him. He took a deep breath and spoke. "I like you too! And I'm kinda surprised I didn't have to say it first!" He then nuzzled the other as he felt a bit of weight leave his own shoulders. Now, he knew he wouldn't have to face his pain alone. He had Yusei there for him.

"Judai..." he said, letting the word hang in the air. He enjoyed the ring his name had to it...

He felt a slight warmth as Yusei said his name, savoring the way it sounded on his lips. After a while, he decided to see how it would feel saying Yusei's name now. "Yusei..." The boy mentioned got off of the D-Wheel and looked back at Judai with his intense eyes, the latter smiling before getting off the D-Wheel. He got beside Yusei and boldly slipped his bare fingers through the older boy's gloved ones to which the other gave a look of surprise that quickly turned into a genuine smile. "So. Where we headed, eh, Yusei?" he asked with a small smile, a sign that progress had been made. Judai was at least slightly happy.

"In this apartment complex, I think."

"Awright!" he replied as someone else speaking made him jump.

"Yusei. You're back. I assume you'd wanna have me assist you on that D-Wheel of yours."

"Ah! Who're you?!" Judai asked.

"Who is this?" the man asked in a bored voice.

"Boku wa-"

"Yusei?"

"This is Judai," he calmly responded.

"Mhm. I'll assume he's staying with ya. Fill me in later on the details. For now, we've got a tournament to prepare you for."

"Ah. What about my friends?" he asked as he glanced at Judai.

At first, it seemed Judai was going to follow, but a small trill caught his attention. "Huh? Kuriboh."

"Kuri kuri kuri kuri!"

"You want to battle beside Yusei in that tournament?"

"Kuri!"

"Awright! I'll lend Yusei our combined power! He'll win for sure!"

"Kuri!"

At this, Judai followed them inside and waited for the right moment, which was very soon as the conversation between Yusei and the man known as Saiga had reached its end. "Ah," Yusei replied.

"I'll keep you posted," Siaga replied as he walked out the door past Judai, giving the small boy a look that seemed uncertain.

"Eh?" He shook his head. "Oi, Yusei! I want you to use these in the tournament! They'll help you out of a tough spot!" he said as he walked over to him and handed Yusei the cards Winged Kuriboh, The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, and Transcendent Wings.

He blinked as he stared at Judai, touched by his trust in him. He slowly took the cards and gazed at them.

"Half of my soul is in your hands. Win this tournament for your friends. Save them from any harm," he stated calmly, trust gleaming in his eyes.

"Kuri!" Kuriboh trilled as it winked at Yusei from the picture on the card.

He nodded, his eyes shining with determination as he put the cards away.

Later, though he was supposed to be sleeping in Yusei's bed that night with Yusei on the couch out in the living room, Judai wound up beside him, cuddling him as he slowly sucked on the other's index finger tiredly before he managed to doze off. Yusei awoke to a wet tickling sensation on his finger. He blinked open his eyes to see Judai right there with him, sound asleep. Rather than waking him up, he just went and dozed back off. The next morning, however, his eyes shot open as he jerked awake, drenched in sweat.

Startled by the jerking movement, Kuriboh hair awoke with a start. This close, he could feel the clamminess of Yusei's sweaty skin and looked up at him. "Dajobu desu ka?" he asked worriedly, his Winged Kuriboh making a sound that mirrored his concern for the dark haired teen.

He glanced at Judai, an uneasiness in him as he responded, "Ah, I'm fine... I just keep having the same dream, again and again."

"Dream?" he inquired, a sense of understanding evident. "What's it about?"

"I remember a man with dark hair... a sense of urgency on his face, and then it was dark... but I was moving. After that, I heard loud noises... like explosions," he said, engrossed in the memory of it, trying to remember.

"Hmm... Moving?" he asked as an alarm clock went off. "Ah!" It was then he fell off the couch onto the floor. "Ow!" he grunted as he rubbed his lower back with a grimace on his face.

He blinked at him as if to ask, "_Are you okay?_" as he stood up from the couch.

"I'm awesome!" he said as he gave a thumbs up.

He gave a slight nod, then went to get ready for the tournament.

Judai, meanwhile, put on his white jeans and his red jacket, leaving on his black shirt as he slid into his shoes. He couldn't wait to see Yusei duel more!

Yusei went to the garage to prepare his D-Wheel when he heard a couple of footsteps and a voice call out, "Heya Sonny!" He turned to look and saw Yanagi and Himuro standing there.

Judai was, of course, there with Yusei, and the sight of the old man and the tall spike ball headed man made his usual jumpy self do just that: jump.

"Yusei. I didn't think you'd be the type to participate in the Fortune Cup," Himuro said as he looked at the crab-haired boy.

"Ah..." he responded and then said, "I have to, for my friends," as he handed Himuro the invitation and blackmail photo.

"Hey! Who are ya, Sonny?" Yanagi asked the Kuriboh-haired boy as he goofily grinned.

"Blackmail... They want something from you. Don't give it to them," he said as he handed back the picture.

"Boku wa namae Yuki Judai desu," Judai replied with his signature hand motion.

Yusei nodded, anger flashing in his eyes momentarily.

"Ahhh... Nice to meet'cha! I'm Yanagi!" With the introduction out of the way, he drew some cards out of random places on his person and began excitedly telling about them in detail to Judai, his eyes shining with love for his cards.

"I see. Mm. Yusei. Where'd you pick this kid up?" he asked, sounding... interested...? Yes. That was definitely it. He felt the power emanating from the boy even though he wasn't aware of the card spirits.

He laughed and listened intently and when Yanagi was don, he spoke. "You love your cards! I would like to duel you someday! It sounds like it would be fun, Jii-san!"

"The past," he answered bluntly, even though when he had discussed the time traveling incident with Himuro before, he was reluctant to believe him.

His smile widened as he bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically. "You bet, Sonny!"

"Hmm... I didn't believe you then. But. This kid does have an aged look to him," Himuro replied in acknowledgement.

"Awesome, Ji-san! Your Treasure Deck against my Elemental Hero Deck will be an awesome battle! I look forward to it!"

"Ah."

"Uh huh!"

"Oi! Yusei! Your first match! I'll be right there with you!" he said his brown eyes ablaze with determination. It was apparent no one would be able to tell him no or separate him from Yusei, and, as a triumph call, his soul monster gave its loudest trill yet!

Himuro laughed and said, "You sure seem to get all sorts of people attached to you. At least you don't seem creepy like Ushio or Takasu."

"Who are Ushio and Takasu?"

"Takasu was a guard in the Detention Center."

"Detention Center?"

"Prison."

"Awright. How about Ushio?"

"Ushio is a cop obsessed with-"

"Oh! That guy! I scared him! Hahahahahaha!" he laughed.

The wacky old man laughed along with Judai, holding a goofy grin.

Yusei glanced at the brown-eyed brunette and said, "Hmm?"

"Well...I waited until he was right behind you and switched to Haou's eyes. Then. Once you bursted speed, I showed Yubel's and then returned to mine!" he explained with a smirk.

Himuro blinked in confusion, lost at the idea of someone switching eyes. _Is this kid insane...?_

Yusei gave a slight nod in understanding. Yanagi cheered, waving his arms around like noodles then asked, "Sonny, can ya show us?"

"Awright, Jii-san!" he agreed as he blinked and his eyes turned mismatched, then a second time as his eyes shot to that creepy, dark golden. Once back to his own eye color, he swayed on his feet and gripped his head. "Augh..." He managed to get a hold on himself and smiled again, the lack in control only lasting for a second. _Maybe I should stop letting Haou take over... It's starting to get to me. If I get as bad as I did then... NO. Absolutely not.  
><em>

"Cool, Sonny. Cool!" the old guy cheered, dancing around.

Yusei glanced at Judai, a little concerned.

He closed his eyes and gave his grin at the old man with a thumbs up. "Arigato, Jii-san." He opened them to his normal color and took note of Yusei's concern and gave a smile that said he was fine.

He acknowledged the smile with a tiny tilt of his head, believing him.

"You should probably get to starting ceremonies, Yusei," Himuro cautioned.

"Ah," he agreed as he left.

After a little walking, the group came across a duel in progress. Two familiar green-haired twins were watching.

"Ah! Ruka! It's Yusei! YUSEIII!" the boy said to his twin as he ran up to the Shooting Star of Satellite.

"Oh, Rua," he said as he looked down at the child. Ruka followed him, not quite running as her brother did. The wacky old guy held a toothy smile as he observed.

"Hey, Yusei! I'm taking Ruka's place in the tournament! Maybe we'll get to duel again!" Rua explained.

Judai grinned and laughed at this.

"Your hair...looks like a Kuriboh!"

"Eh? What? No, it doesn't!" he said defensively, embarrassed.

"Hahaha! Anyway! I'm Rua! I'm the best there is after Yusei! And I will be good enough to beat Yusei one day! I want to be strong just like him!"

"Awesome! I'm Yuki Judai, more than a close friend of Yusei's," he responded, both of them talking as if the boy mentioned wasn't standing right there. There was a slight blush on Judai's cheeks when he said that last bit of his sentence.

"Kuri!" his Winged Kuriboh trilled happily, glad to see his other half wasn't at his worst and actually having a good time and enjoying himself. The other looked at the monster and grinned, understanding the emotion from it.

Yusei blinked at the mention of himself, a light pink color gracing his cheeks, barely noticeable. Ruka glanced at the flying puff ball. _It seems... happy. A kindness emanates from it; I can feel it, but there's something else... a strange power. _She got out of her reverie and turned to her brother to say, "Take that gaudy makeup off."

"Aww! But I look pretty!" he argued.

Judai blinked and turned to Yusei. "I'll be right back. Bathroom." He turned and walked away without a word and once out of eye shot, he gripped his head again and whimpered. "_No. Control it! Augh! Y-Yubel...!"  
>"Judai-kun. I'm here."<br>"Make him stop...!"  
>"Understood."<br>_By the end of the mental exchange, Judai was panting heavily and sweaty, but he no longer felt like he was losing control of himself. He shook his head and allowed his breathing to calm.

Ruka was about to say something but stopped when felt something strange as she glanced in the direction Judai went. She made a tiny gasp as her eyes reflected worry. Yusei caught her expression and glanced where Judai had walked, concern etched in his eyes.

After a few more moments, he returned to them, still a little shaken, but otherwise alright.

"Kuri..."

"_I'm awright, Kuriboh. Don't worry!"_

"Ruka. Do I have to take off the makeup?"_  
><em>

"Uh, huh..?" she asked Rua, not completely hearing his question as she still held a slightly worried face.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Yusei asked the brunette.

"I can still wear the make up! YAAAAYYYY!" he cheered as he danced around like an idiot.

"Hai! Daijobo desu, Yusei!" he replied in an upbeat tone, though... again, it was false. He really didn't know if he was telling the truth or not. He knew Yubel would qualm Haou for him, but he was also aware it would be agonizing should she fail. If Haou was suppressed once more, he, Judai, could manage to keep control until he felt his depression hit again, which, granted was more infrequent now that he was with his boyfriend.

Himuro seemed a bit worried as well... though he really hadn't a clue what was going on, and Rua... well. Rua was oblivious to the whole thing.

"Do you believe that...?" he asked, aware of the fake tone Judai was using.  
>Ruka shook her worry off to yell at her brother. "No! Don't you dare! You'll make me look like a moron!" she groaned, face-palming at his obnoxious display.<p>

Yanagi just grinned and danced along with Rua in a fashion just as idiotic as him. He really wasn't the best cookie cutter on the baking table.

"Mmn... Don't worry about me, Yusei! You have a duel to win! Co'mmon!" he said as he grabbed Yusei's hand again.

"Aww! But, Rukaaaaaaaa~!"

"Fine," he said as he let Judai drag him along. He would have to ask about it again later...

"No. You look stupid."

They finally got to the entrance area and were stopped by a guard who looked at Judai. "Excuse me, kid. Only the duelists in this tournament are allowed to pass through here."

"I'm not leaving!"

"Yes, you are."

"No," he replied as he switched to Yubel's eyes and gave a cruel smirk, avoiding Haou's eyes at all costs, but it seemed to have the effect he wanted as the guard just waved his hand gesturing them through. Once out of ear shot, he addressed Yusei. "Told you! I'm staying right beside you the whole way!"

He nodded, a small smile barely tugging at his features. He liked having Judai right beside him; it made him feel... content.

They arrived at the center of the grand stadium with the other duelists. The announcer chimed in, introducing them each until it was Yusei's turn. "Aaaaannnd, here we have Yusei Fudo, the Shooting Star of Satellite!"

At the mention of Satellite the audience booed, some saying, "Why is a trashy Satellite scum allowed to take part in this!" Others going, "Leave the dueling to actual duelists you worthless trash!" "This must be a joke!" "Go crawl back to your hole, you dirt!"

Yusei made no expression; he wasn't going to let their jeers get to him.

After a few minutes of this, Judai could take no more. He released Yusei's hand and, as quick as lightning, snatched the mic from the announcer and jumped to a high point, showing off his little athletic abilities gained from Yubel. "Hey! He has just as much right to be here as anyone else! In a duel, everyone is equal! Duels are all about having fun, and loving the game! All of you should feel like "**scum**" for saying that about Yusei!" Here he did his hand gesture. "In a duel, all that matters is having a good time! Every one of the duelists gathered here are strong and obviously worth it! They're here because of the climbs they made in battle! Anyone else care to call anybody "**scum**" again?" He let his eyes change to the mismatched teal and amber. "Feel free. Only know it's not awesome to say such things to anyone. "**Scum**" is the description of the person dumb enough to say it!"

Yusei's eyes widened a fraction as he made a small gasp, surprised by the bold move his boyfriend made. The audience was quieted, taken aback by the boldness of this boy they had no clue who he was. The silence didn't last long though as they began to boo once more. They were silenced as the popup hologram picture thingy of Rex Godwin announced the first match. Yusei Fudo VS Mukuro Enjo.

In response to more dislike, he threw the microphone at the ground and hopped down, somehow landing before the mic. He wasn't exactly happy about the disrespect being shown. "Yusei. You'd better take this guy down! Show them your awesome Forgotten Dream Deck!" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Here is where I end this episode. And yeah. I know the cannon name for Yusei's deck is the Junk Deck, but I feel that the name is just wrong for it. it isn't junk. Yusei's deck is the combination of cards found in the trash or given to him by friends, so, that's where the title <em>Forgotten Dream Deck<em> came from. Be forewarned. The next episode will feature an extremely out of character Mukuro Enjo, and the duel won't be put into as much detail as the Yusei vs. Judai match in episode 3. But, it will be hilarious. So, see ya then~!


End file.
